


Of the Sun

by halflinghoney



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Crossover, Dark Past, Death, Dungeons & Dragons References, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Gruesome Death, Oral Sex, Rescue, Romance, Self-Defense, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: You’re rescued from imminent death by an elven sorcerer named Seonghwa, who seems to have no interest in a human like you. Or so you think…This is a story of love overcoming all.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to my ATEEZ/D&D crossover fic! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

“You don’t have to follow me,” the high elf tutted over his shoulder. His black hair ruffled with the movement and then settled, styled to nearly cover one eye.   
  
You rushed to keep in step with him, but alas, being a human did come with its downfalls, including your smaller stature. “But you saved me!” You piped, adjusting the bag strap strung over your shoulder to hang more comfortably.   
  
You heard him sigh loudly, much too exasperatedly. “Don’t remind me.” His voice was smooth like butter, his skin was sun-kissed, and his attitude was shit.   
  
“Hey!” You pouted up at him. “If you were  _ that _ against rescuing me, you should have let that bugbear make off with my head.” You stared at him with large, ardent eyes. “At least tell me the name of my savior...”   
  
He took a few more strides before coming to a halt. Something about the word ‘ _ savior _ ’ struck a chord in his gloating soul. Turning to you, finding that persistent gaze peering straight through him, he should have known you were dangerous from the start. Against his better judgment, he begrudgingly stated, “Seonghwa.” When the brightest of smiles came to grace your face, he could have sworn you were just as of the sun as he.   
  
You were beaming as you told him your name, nearly bouncing with excitement. “Where are you headed, Seonghwa?”   
  
“I’m not sure how that’s any business of yours,” he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. He took this moment to study you, taking in every detail of your appearance from the hair on your head to the boots on your feet.   
  
Pursing your lips at that comment, you watched him survey you as if he were amounting your worth. He may have been remarkably attractive, but that didn’t mean he was allowed to talk down to you like that. “You know what? You’re absolutely correct. Thank you for saving my life. I’ll be on my way.” You turned around and started stomping away.   
  
Seonghwa raised a brow at your sudden attitude change. Every emotion seemed genuine from you, and for some reason, that honesty struck him oddly. He couldn’t quite explain it. One thing was for sure though… “You’re traveling back the way we came,” he informed you.   
  
You paused mid-step on the dirt path, remembering what he had just slain. There were bound to be more of them around. You considered yourself stronger than the average human, but not strong enough to take them on alone. You scampered back to him, sending a hopeful expression his way. “Does that mean we can travel the other direction together?” You asked.   
  
He wasn’t sure if you were purposefully batting your eyelashes at him, or if you were just that blissfully unaware ( _ it was the latter _ ), but his resolve caved after a few seconds. “...Fine,” he gave in, “but you have to be quiet. If we get into any trouble and I give you an order, you obey it.”   
  
You gasped and cheered, “Thank you, Seonghwa! I’ll do whatever you say!”   
  
“Good.” He happened to glance at the sword sheathed at your waist. “I noticed you didn’t have your sword drawn earlier.”   
  
The look on your face turned sour. “That bugbear ambushed me. I would’ve never had a chance if it weren’t for you…”   
  
“You're fortunate his goblin minions weren't around...This is why traveling these forests alone is so dangerous. You should be with a party,” Seonghwa scolded.   
  
You clenched your jaw, holding your ground. “I don’t have a party to travel with anymore,” you told him.   
  
“‘ _ Anymore _ ’?” He repeated.   
  
You kept his gaze and nodded, but refused to continue.   
  
Seonghwa remained expressionless. Everyone had secrets, so he didn’t particularly care at that moment for what you weren’t telling him. “Very well. In any case, I would like to make it to the nearest town before nightfall. Do keep up.” His arms fell from his chest as he fluidly turned to continue striding along down the path once more.   
  
Your eyes were in a trance, glued to his back. His personality may have been a bit cold, but this handsome stranger  _ did _ rescue you. He seemed to be a skillful sorcerer, and surely, trekking alongside him was the smartest choice. Before you knew it, he was almost out of sight, and you had to jog to catch up with him. “Thank you again, Seonghwa,” you said from a few steps behind him.   
  
“Hn.” That was the most acknowledgment you were going to get.   
  
Recalling the moment you laid eyes on him, you remembered the fierce determination his presence held as he saved you from imminent death. You had to smile. He cared more than he let on, but you let that remain unspoken. For now, you started to hum a tune you learned from a bard at the last tavern you visited.   
  
Seonghwa shot you a glare. He said to stay quiet, and here you were doing the direct opposite of that. He tsked, but didn’t berate you. You weren’t half-bad, yet he wouldn’t dare admit that aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to town, Seonghwa parts ways with you, leaving you alone in a tavern where you are approached by a stranger. An uncomfortable exchange leads Seonghwa back to you, and you’re grateful that he saved you yet again.

As dusk drew near, you came upon the outskirts of a bustling town, Idylwood. It was brimming with life of all sorts, and you became intrigued by the sights the further you ventured within. There were many shops and food establishments. Seonghwa hadn’t spoken to you for an hour, ever since he stopped you from touching what seemed to be a lovely plant, but turned out to be a ravenous creature, ready to bite your hand off. You had apologized immensely, but he only continued walking after ordering you to keep your hands to yourself.   
  
So, here you were, trudging along through this new community in silence with your companion. Seonghwa towered over most people, drawing their attention as he walked by. You kept your head high, an attempt to seem as confident as he did, though that only warranted whispers of what a human like  _ you _ was doing with such a regal being like  _ him _ . It may have dampened your spirit, yet you didn’t let it show.   
  
You came upon a large building towards the center of the town. The hanging wooden sign read: The Braided Thicket Inn. Seonghwa stopped in front of the inn. “I believe this is where we shall part,” Seonghwa turned to tell you. The look of disappointment that muddled your usually bubbly disposition took him aback. He reminded himself that you were merely a thorn in his side.   
  
This meant you were going to be alone again, and for some reason, that made you panic. Seonghwa may have been grumpy, but you knew he was smart and kinder than he let on. You didn’t want to part from him yet. “At least let me repay you for saving me, twice,” you offered brightly, despite the dread in your heart if he were to refuse. “Are you hungry?”   
  
“Not particularly,” he answered, immediately picking up on what you were getting at. He wasn’t fond of company, that was blatantly obvious. “I have business to discuss with the owner of this fine inn. I suggest you book a room for the night and rest. We walked most of the day, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”   
  
Your heart sank after all. “More famished than anything,” you murmured, peeking into a window to see a tavern on the lower level of the inn. “I’ll be getting a hearty meal before worrying for a room.”   
  
Seonghwa gave a nod before entering. You were close in tow, but separated from the elf to take a seat at an empty table in the center of the tavern. You set your bag on the ground beside your feet and sighed at the relief of resting for the time being.   
  
A young barmaid came over to you and asked how she could be of service.   
  
Your eyes lingered on Seonghwa as he stood at the bar, waiting to speak with who he needed. Snapping out of your daze, you smiled at the woman. “Ale and whatever your special is. I’m very hungry,” you told her with a light laugh.   
  
“Coming right up,” she kindly replied.   
  
Once she had gone into the kitchen, you leaned forward on the table with your elbows and rested your face in your palms. You were starting to feel wearier than you thought.   
  
“Good evening, miss,” a voice said from nearby. It was too close.   
  
You abruptly looked up, clearly surprised to see a man with a beer mug sitting adjacent from you at the table.   
  
He greeted you with a charming smile, his dark eyes crinkling at the sides. His brown hair was parted in the front, showing off his good looks. You noted his ears were pointed and adorned with piercings.   
  
You were so taken off guard that it took a long moment for you to realize he was waiting for your response. “Good evening,” you replied meekly. What did this elf want from you? Why were elves suddenly flocking to you? The thought was half-hearted before he continued to speak.   
  
“I see you’re dining alone. I am also here alone. Would you like some company?”   
  
This was so strange. This elf was far different from the one you spent the day with. You hadn’t interacted much with elves in the past, though it was well known that they could be partial to their kind, rather than others. So, was this kind stranger a fluke?   
  
You actually felt starved for conversation, though the one you wished to know more about had left the room, which you assumed was to a private chamber. You nodded politely to the elf. “That would be nice,” you said.   
  
His grin grew. “My name is San,” he declared, extending his hand to yours.   
  
You told him your name as you went to shake his hand, trying to hide the rough skin on your palms.   
  
Instead, San brought yours to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it. He didn’t even notice. “Lovely, lovely,” he cooed, glancing down at your bag. “It seems you’re a traveler. Is this your first time to Idylwood?”   
  
Nervously withdrawing your hand from his, you cleared your throat just as the barmaid brought your mug of ale. You thanked her before looking back at San. “It is,” you answered. “Are you from around here?”   
  
“Not quite,” he said, lifting his mug to take a sip before adding, “I’m from a city farther north, but I’ve visited this town on many occasions.”   
  
You took a large gulp of your ale, which made San’s eyes widen.   
  
“My, my, little lady! Can you hold your liquor?”   
  
You shrugged your shoulders, licking your lips. “As much as the next, I suppose,” you answered.   
  
That comment made him chuckle. “I like a woman who can drink, especially beautiful ladies, like yourself.” This man was either full of himself, or of ale. Either made you wary.   
  
Your voice dropped a bit to say, “You flatter me, San…”   
  
“Good. I meant to.” He finished off his mug and pointed to the barmaid. “Another, please!”   
  
There wasn’t a real reason to downing the rest of your drink besides wishing you were in Seonghwa’s company. Maybe you would forget about him with this kind gentleman’s presence. “For me, as well,” you told the woman.   
  
San was grinning ear to ear. His hand found its way to your thigh where it rested firmly. He leaned toward you. “Say, how about we share another drink and then head upstairs to my room?” His tone was low and persuasive.   
  
You stared at him in shock. You barely knew this man, and he was wanting... _ that?! _ You shook your head and tried to move his hand away. “No, thank you,” you expressed honestly.   
  
His smile faltered as he dug his fingers into your leg. “Aw! Why not?” He whined. “We’re having such a good time.”   
  
Wincing at his touch, you were beginning to feel cornered, even in the middle of the room.   
  
That was, until a hand slammed down on the table between you and San. Everyone in the room was distracted by the sound, their gazes drawn to the scene. Raising your eyes to Seonghwa, you found him hovering over you and glaring at the other man.   
  
“She said, ‘no.’ Why is that so hard to understand? Or is it that something you can’t wrap your little half-blood mind around?” Seonghwa’s words dripped like poison from a wyvern’s stinger.   
  
San’s expression fell solemn, standing to measure at least five inches shorter than Seonghwa. It was at that moment you realized San was a half-elf. It was hard to distinguish when he was alone, but it was much more obvious beside a true elf.   
  
Instead of speaking to Seonghwa, San’s attention returned to you. “I thought you said you were alone…”   
  
Your eyes widened, not sure how to respond to that. Seonghwa was becoming more like a guardian than anything. “I-I was,” you finally responded, looking up at the elf in confusion.   
  
“Well, she’s not anymore. You may take your leave,” Seonghwa demanded, replacing San in his seat.   
  
With a curse under his breath, San stomped away and retreated upstairs to his room.   
  
Your eyes were mesmerized by the way Seonghwa had handled that uncomfortable situation, all for your benefit. Then, the guilt set in. “Thank you...for the third time today,” you said, hanging your head. “I’m such a pest.”   
  
Seonghwa watched your passive manner, unsure of why it was so endearing. “Not a pest. Just too trusting,” he exclaimed. He saw a figure out the corner of his eye and leaned away to allow the barmaid more room to place a plate of food and more ale in front of you. He thanked her for you as you were still processing what he was saying.   
  
“Still...I’m sorry you have to keep rescuing me,” you mumbled, turning to your food. Your stomach seemed to growl at the delicious scent wafting to your nose. You grabbed the fork and took a large bite of potato.   
  
He watched you eat for a minute before looking back down to your sword. “Why do you carry that weapon if you don’t plan on using it to protect yourself?” His words were more curious than downright rude.   
  
Chewing your food, you took a long swig of the ale to help wash it down. You weren’t sure if you wanted to tell him, but you figured you might as well if it kept him around. “It’s not my sword,” you finally answered. Your gaze was settled on your plate. “I don’t know how to use it…”   
  
“What?” For the first time, Seonghwa looked absolutely flabbergasted. “What were you doing wandering around the forest  _ by yourself _ then?! You could have died!”   
  
You had never heard him raise his voice before, so you kept your head down. “I had no choice. I don’t have anyone left…” You gripped your fork, clearly getting upset.   
  
Seonghwa was quiet again, hoping the silence would urge you to keep going.   
  
It did.   
  
“The group I was traveling with...They didn’t deserve it,” you began softly. “It was the middle of the night...and all I wanted was a drink of water from the stream near our camp. When it occurred to me that I couldn’t hear anything, it was eerie to walk back. There was no fire crackling, no snores. Everyone of my friends had been slaughtered in their sleep.” Tears of rage were forming in your eyes, but you held them back the best you could. “They didn’t deserve to die like that.”   
  
Seonghwa sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. The dark strands fell back into place over one eye. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said with a sad sigh.   
  
“...I dug their graves.” You dropped the fork to present your hand to him. The blisters were long gone, though calluses remained in their wake. “That was months ago. I stayed in a town for a little while, letting myself recover before I decided to continue my trek east. I haven’t run into trouble...I guess today is just an unlucky day.” Wiping your eyes, you laughed a bit before perking up to grin at him. “Oh, but not totally! I got to meet you!”   
  
Somehow, you were able to still be happy about such things. About  _ him _ . Seonghwa gave you the faintest of smiles, something he hadn’t done since you met. “Where are you headed?” He was interested to know.   
  
“Yvemoore.”   
  
Seonghwa quirked a brow. The same destination as he? “What business do you have there?”   
  
“I’m looking for a friend. They’re the closest thing I have to family now,” you said before patting the shortsword at your waist. “This belongs to them. I want to return it.”   
  
He let the thought linger in his mind. He may have hated having others slow him down, but your companionship meant your safety. He couldn’t in his right mind let you go alone. “Since I’m going in that same direction, I think it would be profitable for you to travel by my side,” he told you, quickly adding, “If that’s alright with you?”   
  
You gasped. “Really?!” You suddenly flung your arms around him and hugged tightly. “Thank you, Seonghwa! Thank you  **_so much!_ ** I’ll be in your care!”   
  
With this abrupt display of affection, Seonghwa was hesitant to wrap his arms around you as well. Once he did, he felt a tightness in his chest. “Why don’t you keep eating? You’ll need your strength.” He attempted to pull away.   
  
You sat in your chair and tilted your head. “My strength?” You questioned.   
  
“I’m going to teach you how to use that sword on our trip,” he calmly explained, readjusting his coat. “That way you’re not completely useless.”   
  
Even knowing him for such a short period of time, you learned that this was his way of affection. If he wanted you to come along, you couldn’t deny him. “Okay!” You chimed, digging back into your food. After finishing your drink, you beckoned for another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drinking a bit too much ale, you awake to find yourself sharing a room with Seonghwa. The first time he truly smiles at you reveals a painful truth from his past, which blossoms into a passion you least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Rec: “Show Me” by Alina Baraz & Galimatias

“How much ale did you have? An entire  _ barrel?! _ ”   
  
You barely recognized Seonghwa’s voice while your body felt heavy and your equilibrium was thrown. Then, the warmth of his embrace was enough to lull you to sleep.   
  
•••••   
  
You stirred. Squinting through the darkness, you discovered you were in a room of the inn. Your head felt fuzzy, but you figured that was from all the ale. They served a strong brew. You blamed it on that.   
  
It soon became apparent that your light armor had been removed to help you sleep comfortably, which left you in a loose blouse and pants. Grimacing a bit, you moved onto your side with a yawn, but it cut short at the sight.   
  
Seonghwa was lying beside you. He was clad in a thin undershirt and trousers, and you marveled at his slender figure, hardly fitting on the length of the bed.   
  
You were in shock. What was he doing there?! You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. His sleeping face was so serene, so captivating; you were entranced. Every fiber of your being was screaming not to touch him, but you slowly reached over and tenderly brushed away the black hair that covered his left eye. Your palm cupped his cheek as you continued to merely gaze upon him.   
  
You weren’t expecting him to grab your wrist, so you nearly squeaked when he did. His eyes found yours through the darkness, only illuminated by the very dim candlelight on the nightstand. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked gruffly. That sleepy voice was utterly adorable, but you could never say that to him, especially not now.   
  
“U-Uh. Nothing,” you declared as innocently as you could. You had to bring attention to the matter at hand. “Why are we in the same bed?”   
  
Seonghwa turned to better look at you. “I wasn’t going to leave you alone with that creep staying in the room next door,” he explained, letting go of your wrist to rub his eyes.   
  
The face of the half-elf, San, flooded your hazy mind as you were getting your memory back. “Oh. Oh, that makes sense…”   
  
“Why were you touching me?” He asked, straight to the point.   
  
Your body stiffened. “I just...wanted to see your whole face…Your hair normally hangs over your eye.”   
  
“Why couldn’t you have just asked?”   
  
“Would you have let me?”   
  
“...Probably not.”   
  
You snorted. “Point made.” You laid down flat on your back, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
“So?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Was my face everything you thought it would be?” He sneered.   
  
You scoffed half-heartedly. “Actually, yes, it was just as handsome as I thought,” you teased.   
  
“Was it now?” He asked, flipping onto his side, propping his head up with an arm.   
  
“...You’re so full of yourself,” you remarked, rolling your eyes. They landed on his face and you felt like the air was sucked from your lungs.   
  
Seonghwa was smiling.

_ Smiling _ .

At _you_.  
  
You forced a deep breath, though your chest still felt like it was too shallow.  
  
Seonghwa caught on. He lifted a hand to his face, caressing his chin, as if shy about the expression he held. His lips pulled tight, returning to its usual complacency.  
  
When he hid his emotions again, you immediately reached over and poked at the corner of his mouth. “I like it when you smile,” you admitted.  
  
He pursed his lips even more, finally gathering the courage to say, “Smiling doesn’t suit me. At least, that’s what I was told growing up.”  
  
You frowned. How could anyone ever tell a child that? Your eyes softened. “Whoever said that was wrong.”  
  
It was saying something so complex so simply, that very honesty that Seonghwa knew he needed in his life. Perhaps, that was why he was so drawn to you. Wetting his lips, he faltered only a few seconds before seizing the opportunity. He leaned forward to capture your mouth with his.  
  
Your eyes were blown wide, positively stunned with this sobering turn of events. Once you felt his tongue at your lips, your eyes fluttered shut while allowing the deeper kiss. You absently hummed in approval, leaning back onto the bed as he maneuvered to hover above you. Your hands glided under his shirt from his abdomen up to his chest, finding solace on his shoulders, bringing him closer after you tossed the cloth aside.  
  
As soon as you guided him down, his lips parted from yours to place fleeting kisses along your neck to what was exposed of your collarbone. The sigh that poured into his ear was heavenly, and he desperately needed to hear more of your sounds. Seonghwa toyed with the hem of your shirt just long enough for you to hastily lift it yourself, revealing your breasts to him.  
  
He was enraptured by your flesh, gazing upon you with what remained of the candlelight. His breath was heavy while he sucked on one of your nipples, pinching the other with needy fingers.  
  
You whimpered his name, digging your nails into his arms as you drew your bottom lip between your teeth.  
  
Seonghwa’s senses were aflame, and hearing you say his name so ardently only urged him along. His mouth moved to your other nipple, sure to perk this one up just as the first. His teeth gently rolled the tender bud between them.  
  
You stifled a moan, not wanting to be too loud as to disturb others.  
  
Grasping your wrists, he drew your hands away from your mouth and gave you a sinfully sweet smile.  
  
For someone who claimed to not smile often, he sure did know how to make you go weak with one.  
  
“I want to hear you,” he soothed, placing a kiss on either of your calloused palms, proof of your loyal heart. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
Your face flushed. “But--”  
  
Seonghwa crawled back up to hold your hands above your head. “If I give an order…” He nipped at your lips and growled, “ ** _obey_** it.” He tugged your shirt off over your head.  
  
Your body felt like it was on fire, just from those same words you had heard earlier that day. “Yes,” you answered, running your fingers through his hair. You gripped onto it and brought him back into a sensual kiss.  
  
He groaned into your mouth, clumsily searching for your waistband. He helped you out of your pants, and then kicked his off as well. His hardened length rutted against your thigh while he pressed his to your heat, slick with arousal. He ground his leg against you, issuing another moan, which you let echo around the room this time.  
  
The anticipation was making your blood rush. A tentative hand dipped low between your bodies to close its fingers around his cock.  
  
Seonghwa gasped softly, hissing at the pleasure his body was craving. So much for patience. “Spread your legs wider,” he grunted, moving between them as you did as you were told. He rubbed his head through your wet folds, drenching himself in your juices. “Can I…?”  
  
His question was answered by your legs wrapping around his waist. “Please,” you breathed.  
  
With a slow push of his hips, he eased inside you, wanting to melt from your warmth. His eyes found yours, gazing into them with such fervor that your chest hurt just from the sight.  
  
You rolled your hips against his, already panting from ecstasy. He filled you more than you ever had been; his elven height wasn’t the only thing he had going for him.  
  
Seonghwa withdrew his length and slowly pressed back in. His hips trembled as he attempted to keep himself in control. “Are all humans this tight?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
“No, only me,” you taunted slyly.  
  
He raised his brows, letting out a laugh. “Is that so?” He asked, one hand finding your clit. He rubbed it leisurely, though the pressure was enough to make your hips buck against his.  
  
“Right,” you said through gritted teeth, arching your back. “So...don’t go finding out…” You drifted off, covering your face with your arm.  
  
Thrusting as deeply as possible, he remained there, grinding his hips into you. “That sounded mighty possessive…” His voice was mocking, yet held no malice. “What are you saying?”  
  
Instead of answering properly, you inhaled sharply and rotated your hips with his.  
  
“Ahh, too embarrassed to admit it?” He hit the nail on the head. “Move your arm,” he said.  
  
You refused.  
  
Hooking an arm under each of your knees, Seonghwa spread your legs wider and pressed them toward you as he slammed into you. “That’s what happens,” he exclaimed, his voice dropping half an octave to add, “when you don’t listen.”  
  
You cried out, immediately lifting your limb to glare at him with teary eyes. “I understand, please, just don’t leave me,” you rushed, fear in your stare. You legs quivered in his hold.  
  
Seonghwa’s heart nearly stopped at these words. Then, it occurred to him. You had been alone for so long, without companionship, carrying on a journey with tears where there once was laughter. If you were as trusting as he thought, there was no doubt you would be traveling with another group by now. Was it by chance that he saved you, or fate that would open up both of your hearts?  
  
Letting your legs fall to his sides, he cupped your face to bring you into a loving kiss. You were enveloped by his arms, his hips thrusting just as passionately. “I’m not going anywhere without you,” he spoke against your lips.  
  
A choked sob and nod was the acceptance he needed. He felt you tighten around him and groaned.  
  
“Can...Can I...be on top?” There was a nervous shake to your voice.  
  
He heard your apprehension, but he wasn’t going to stop you from your desire. “Of course.” Lifting onto his knees, Seonghwa slowly pulled out of you and rested on the bed.  
  
You wiped your eyes. This elf was more than a savior. It was like he gave you life again. You sat up and perched yourself atop him, straddling his waist. Dawn was approaching as the faintest glint of sunlight peeked through the window, splattering across your heaving chest. You teased the head of his cock against your entrance before languidly lowering yourself onto it.  
  


There was no denying the smitten way you looked down at him.   
  
He hoped you could see that he was just as taken with you. “Stay with me,” Seonghwa exclaimed, resting his hands on your thighs as you bounced on him.   
  
Your smile brightened, just as your body did with the rising sun. You interlocked your fingers with his and brought his hands to pin beside his head. Your lips ghosted over the skin on his neck to ever-so gently nibble on the lobe of his pointed ear. “I will,” you whispered.   
  
Seonghwa’s hands slipped out of yours to clasp tightly on your ass, supporting you as he pounded up into your pussy. You clung to him, so close to the edge that you cried his name once more and shattered around him. Your warmth clenched, becoming tighter than he’d ever experienced. He buried his face in your neck, biting down on the sensitive skin as he came within you. His teeth were sure to leave a bruise.   
  
You were left breathing heavily, enjoying the moment of euphoria lingering over your bodies. Carefully sitting up, you felt him fall out of your heat. You went to lay beside him, but he stopped you to admire the sunlight gracing your skin.   
  
“So beautiful,” he praised, and for a moment you thought he meant the rays of gold until he caressed your cheek with his hand. “You remind me of the sun. Bright, warm, inviting. That must be what drew me to you.”   
  
Smiling down at him, you managed to lower yourself beside him and curled into his side. “I was thinking the same thing about you,” you confessed. “It makes more sense for you though, being a sun elf.”   
  
“I’ve never felt like I’ve possessed any of those traits…”   
  
“Really?” You asked. “I thought that you did as soon as you saved me. When you cast firebolt, and then reached for my hand, your touch was like the sun, and yet I didn’t burn.”   
  
The slightest blush tinged his cheeks. “Well...I’m glad you followed me after all.”   
  
You nipped a kiss upon his nose. “Me, too.”   
  
The gentle sign of affection almost set Seonghwa’s libido off once more. He pressed another kiss to your mouth. The hunger he felt for your lips was frightening. He’d never felt this way for a human before. He almost felt bad for mocking San’s dirty lineage. He had a thought for a split second about apologizing to the half-elf if they ran into each other again, but then he remembered what San’s intentions were. He growled and slipped his tongue into your mouth.   
  
You returned the kiss for a long moment, but then pulled back with a giggle. “What’s gotten into you?”   
  
“You, my sweet-love,” he declared, kissing down your chest and trailing further south. “It will always be you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been traveling with Seonghwa for a few weeks and training with his guidance in your spare time. Just when you start questioning your skills, an opportunity to show them arises…in the form of a group of bandits. You must battle to save yourself and your beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t the kind of thing I usually post on this blog…and I hope it doesn’t scare you away! I have a lot more planned for this story, and this scene was kind of necessary in the plot. If you read this and think of anymore tags/triggers I should use, just let me know and I’ll add it!

A fury burned in your eyes as the shortsword fumbled from your hands, the collision with another sword sending you backwards. You collapsed to the ground before the point of the other blade pressed under your chin to lift your head towards the attacker.   
  
“You’re dead,” Seonghwa growled.   
  
Huffing in frustration, you carefully shoved the weapon from your neck and jumped to your feet. “Again!” You snapped, snatching your sword from the ground a few feet away. Sweat was dripping down your face, your muscles ached from hours of training, but your stubbornness kept you standing.   
  
Seonghwa’s expression remained unmoved. “You need to take a break. You must be hungry by now,” he declared, lowering his sword. “We’ve been at this all morning.”   
  
You defiantly shook your head. “I’m fine,” you said, readying yourself for another bout of swordplay. “Attack me again.”   
  
“No,” he asserted. He placed his sword within its sheath and went over to the creek next to where you had made camp. Kneeling, he dipped his slender hand into the clear water and brought some to his lips. “Come cool off,” he told you without even a glance.   
  
Reluctantly putting your sword away as well, you did as you were told. Crouching beside him, you splashed water on your face and placed your now cold, wet hand on the back of your neck. You sighed at the pleasant sensation.   
  
Seonghwa watched you quietly, taking in your persistence, despite being weary. “This isn’t something you learn overnight. It could take--”   
  
“ _ \--months, even  _ **_years_ ** _ to be a skilled fighter _ ,” you finished the sentence he often told you after training.   
  
Seonghwa narrowed his eyes on you. “This won’t always be a game. It will be life or death.”   
  
You rested your butt on the rocky shoreline and watched the water trickle along. “I’m getting better, though, aren’t I?” You stared off distantly. It was hard to keep from wondering if this was all for naught.   
  
Noticing the hopefulness in your voice, yet the doubt on your face, he put a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “You are. As I watch you train, I can see your strengths and weaknesses. One thing I must say is that your fierce determination will be either your greatest asset or greatest downfall…” He slowly stood, brushing some dirt from his pants leg. “You must have a more strategic approach to your battling instead of running in head-first.”   
  
“You keep saying that, and I’m just not understanding,” you sighed.   
  
Seonghwa held out a hand toward you. “Let me try to explain…” When you took his offer and stood, he paced from one side of you to the other, almost resembling a predator stalking its prey. “Survey your enemy. If they don’t know you’re there, use that to your advantage. If they do, quick thinking will usually be your only choice.” In the blink of an eye, he had drawn a dagger and was rushing at you.   
  
You were taken off guard, but you reached for your sword. Unfortunately, your foot stumbled on the rocks and sent you careening into the creek. You screamed as the water seeped through your clothing, chilling you to the bone. “SEONGHWA,” you shouted in pure anger.   
  
The elf stood on the waterbank, stifling a laugh. A pitiful excuse of an “I’m sorry…” was all he could muster.   
  
Reaching a hand up, you wordlessly asked for his help.   
  
Seonghwa figured the least he could do was assist you, so he clapped his hand against yours and attempted to pull you up. What he didn’t expect was for you to pull him  _ down _ . He was drenched in seconds.   
  
You cackled at the look of betrayal on his face. “Oh, c’mon, don’t act like you’re surprised!” You joked, splashing water at him.   
  
His upper lip curled as he spat, “You’re going to pay for this, you know.” He splashed you back, tenfold.   
  
Your laughter floated through the trees before you tackled Seonghwa and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
  
He was clearly taken aback by the sudden display of affection, but soon fell victim to your enthusiasm. After letting it linger for a few seconds, you had pulled away and he was still peeved, but certainly less-so than just moments ago. “Have you cooled off now?” He asked, brushing some of the wet strands of hair from your face.   
  
You scrunched your nose as he did, soon smiling brightly with a nod.   
  
“Then let’s get out of these wet clothes and eat lunch.” Seonghwa sat up and you both rose to your feet.   
  
“What’s for lunch?” You asked, making a move to climb out of the creek.   
  
“You.”   
  
The word left his mouth, and yours nearly dropped. Three weeks traveling together and this elf was still taken with you, yet you wouldn’t have guessed him for being the crude type the first day you met. You took pride in knowing you brought out this  _ monster _ in him.   
  
Stepping onto the firm ground beside you, Seonghwa brought you into his arms and buried his face in your neck. “Only you can wet my appetite.”   
  
“Hwa, how indecent,” you teased with a giggle. You couldn’t deny, the proposition did sound alluring...however... “We’re not too far off from the main road, though.”   
  
As he peppered your neck with tender kisses, you let out the most heavenly moan near his ear. He sighed heavily. “No one will see. We have our tent, after all,” he attempted to persuade you.   
  
You glanced over to your camp, which simply consisted of a tent and a small fire pit next to some fallen logs. It was the middle of the day, there were bound to be travelers passing by, and you were pretty sure your lover had lost his mind. The way his teeth began nipping at your sensitive skin distracted you from your better judgment.   
  
You went to give in when Seonghwa’s movement halted, and his fingers dug into where they sat on your waist.   
  
“O-Ow,” you whined, but he quickly shushed you.   
  
“Stay still,” he hissed. With eyes deadset into the shadows of the trees, his body stiffened defensively.   
  
“My, my,  _ my _ , what have we here?”   
  
“A couple of lovebirds, lost in the woods?”   
  
Every nerve in your body was on high alert as these unfamiliar voices crept from behind you with dangerous intent. Pulling away from Seonghwa, you stood beside him, surveying those who had spoken.   
  
Four men of various races were approaching, stopping no more than ten feet away from you. You briefly studied each of them. They were clearly bandits. Two seemed to be muscular humans, one was a stealthy half-elf (being with Seonghwa for this long helped you to discern the differences between them), and the leader who stood before them was a beefy half-orc.   
  
Glancing over to your companion, you could tell Seonghwa was cursing himself for letting his guard down.   
  
“Not quite,” Seonghwa growled at them. “We’re not lost, so I would appreciate it if you kindly left us alone and went about your way.”   
  
“We overheard you were about to have lunch,” the half-orc said. “We’re starved, ain’t we, boys?”   
  
Those words sent a chill through your body and anger surged in your stomach.   
  
Seonghwa’s eyes widened with disgust. “Lay a finger on her and you’ll die. Slowly. Painfully.”   
  
Grabbing onto the greataxe on his back, the half-orc readied his weapon. He grinned, baring his teeth. “Is that a promise?” He barked.   
  
His minions followed suit, withdrawing their weapons.   
  


“It is,” Seonghwa replied with malice dripping from his words.   
  
The next few moments were a blur. You had reached for the sword at your hip, and before you even finished unsheathing it, Seonghwa had already cast a spell towards the half-orc.   
  
Narrowly dodging it, the repercussions attacked the two humans instead. Acid splashed upon their faces, causing their skin to bubble and rot. Their screams and the smell of burning skin filled the area. They fell to the ground, writhing in agony.   
  
The half-elf leapt through the air and attempted to slash at Seonghwa’s neck with a scimitar.   
  
Raising his hands, Seonghwa pointed them at the remaining two bandits. He murmured a phrase under his breath, and the half-elf froze in mid-air and fell to the ground, paralyzed. The half-orc stopped in his tracks for a split second before breaking free of the incantation.   
  
“You’ll have to do better than that,” the burly leader stated, turning his eyes on you.   
  
Your hands shook as you held your sword in a defensive stance. There was no way you were letting this piece of garbage get what he desired. “You’re going to regret this,” you said through gritted teeth.   
  
With a howl of laughter, he crossed the distance between you in only a few steps. “Hardly,” he answered, rearing back with his greataxe.   
  
You jumped back as he swung, the tip of the blade scratching the abdomen of your armor. You brought your sword up and slashed at his arm, breaking the skin. It wasn’t a deep wound, but it was enough to make him grunt in annoyance.   
  
“Pesky, little wench. You’re going to get what you deserve for that.” The half-orc used the haft to swipe at your face. He didn’t want to kill you; no, he wanted you alive. The force knocked you backward, a shocked hand holding your already-bruising jaw.   
  
Seonghwa turned to see the bandit leader advancing on you. Glancing back at the half-elf, he allowed the concentration of his spell to end to rush over to the half-orc. Before your companion could even reach the leader, he felt a prick on the back of his neck. Reflexively turning to shoot a fireball at the half-elf, Seonghwa watched the flames engulf him as his own limbs went numb. He fell to his knees and called out your name before slumping to his side on the ground.   
  
Glancing at Seonghwa powerlessly watching you, your blood ran cold. He couldn’t help you. This was life or death. You looked up at the half-orc who towered over you and remembered your lesson.  _ Quick thinking. _ Your eyes dashed around your surroundings. They didn’t linger long on the creek, which was maybe fifteen feet from where you were standing. Overpowering him wasn’t an option, but swift footwork might be.   
  
“Where will you go, girl? You have nowhere to run. Your bastard elf will watch as I--”   
  
“Shut the fuck up,” you snapped, taking a large step backward.   
  
The half-orc’s ugly, toothy grin widened. “Big words from such a powerless, little girl. You’ll need to do more than scratch me this time.”   
  
“Little, maybe. Powerless, no,” you declared, readying your weapon again.

  
He rushed at you once more, swinging his greataxe with full force.   
  
You kept stepping backwards until you felt the hard gravel near the waterbank. Before you could slip, you put all your weight into jumping out of the way.   
  
The half-orc was so focused on you that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was charging. When he swung, the axe sliced at your side, this time piercing your armor just before he lost his balance on the slippery rocks. Tumbling into the creek, he landed hard on his back.   
  
You fought through the searing pain in your side to jump into the air. The half-orc couldn’t make a move to stand in time. You were eerily calm as you lost all self-control. Gripping the hilt of your sword, you raised the blade before driving it straight into the bandit’s throat.   
  
He coughed and sputtered until you pressed the blade in even further, severing his spine. He finally lay motionless as the water dribbled around his body. The creek ran red with fresh blood.   
  
It took a long moment for you to regain your senses. You clumsily climbed off of the half-orc, nearly stumbling out of the water. Your bloodstained sword fell into the dirt while you knelt beside Seonghwa. You helped him into your lap, pulling the poison dart out of his neck. You soon cradled his head as he tried to speak.   
  
“Don’t...cry,” he choked.   
  
You hadn’t even realized tears were streaming down your cheeks, dripping upon his. Buckling over, you held him close and sobbed. “I killed him…”   
  
“You did...what needed to be...done.”   
  
When rationality returned to you, suddenly your concern for his well-being overtook every other emotion. “Are you going to be okay?!” You blurted.   
  
“I think so…” He assured you. “Paralysis dart…Will wear off.”   
  
Running your fingers through his hair, you sniffed loudly as you tried to stop crying. “I was so scared…”   
  
Seonghwa stared up at you haplessly. “I know. I failed you.” His words were drenched in guilt.   
  
“NO! You didn’t!” You exclaimed loudly. “I would have been dead, or worse, if it weren’t for you and your training! You’re always saving me!”   
  
“You saved yourself...this time…I’m proud.” The corners of his lips turned up in the slightest smile.   
  
You gazed down at him and wiped your tears. He always knew what you needed to hear. “...Thanks.”   
  
It took three hours for the paralysis to wear off, and Seonghwa was back to full health. He cured your wounds with a simple enough spell, though he said the bruising on your face would take a bit longer to heal. You packed up camp and found yourself in the next town by sundown.   
  
Come to find out, there was a bounty on the bandits’ heads. Seonghwa collected the bodies that evening with some officials from the town while you kept to yourself in a rented tavern room.   
  
It was going to take some serious time to feel normal again. You weren’t sure if you ever would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a caring halfling named Yeosang when you arrive in the next town. After slaying that group of bandits in self-defense, you deal with the mental repercussions that followed such trauma. Seonghwa is there for you every step of the way and listens to your concerns. He even helps you take your mind off of reality for a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what to say about this chapter. It wasn’t an easy part to write, but I wanted to really delve into the psychological aspects that would be associated with the reader’s first real fight that resulted in the enemy’s death. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry but..this might not be the right fic for you, lol.

There was knocking on the door of the room you were staying in. You were in such a daze that it took three raps on the wood for you to snap out of it. You weren’t used to staying in a room with electricity, so the brightness had only further disoriented you. You dragged yourself out of bed, bringing the blanket with you to wrap around your frame, and unlocked the door.   
  
As you peeked out, your gaze dropped to a halfling, holding a plate full of food and a mug of ale. “I’m sorry to bother you, Miss. I’m Yeosang from the kitchen. There is a gentleman downstairs that wanted you to have this before we closed for the evening!” He presented the food with a sweet smile.   
  
You knew it must have been by Seonghwa’s instruction. He said he would be busy with the local law enforcement for a while. You felt bad for the lack of expression on your face, so you forced a weak smile as you opened the door wider to welcome Yeosang in.   
  
The halfling had a jovial pep in his step as he walked over to the table in the corner of the room. He set the meal down and turned back to you. He noticed the puffiness to your face, as well as the bruising. His smile faltered. “I know we’ve only just met, but I have to tell you...that you are so brave.” The words seemed to leave Yeosang before he could stop them. He lowered his head before bowing. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have--”   
  
“No, it’s fine,” you said, taking a seat in the chair by the table. You held the blanket tighter around you, almost like you were cold even when you were clothed. It was more for security than anything. “Word gets around fast here, huh…?”   
  
Yeosang fiddled with his fingers, the next words flying out of his mouth at a mile a minute. “I may have overheard the conversation your elf-friend was having with the Crown’s Guard. I couldn’t believe it when they said  _ you _ took down that half-orc! He’s come around here before; he was a real jerk! You must be so strong. Are you a barbarian? Or maybe a fighter? Either way, you’re amazing!”   
  
Your eyes fell to the plate of food. You weren’t hungry. Not to mention, you had never classified yourself as anything before, so you weren’t sure how to answer him. Instead, you just said, “Am I all that amazing, though? I just didn’t want to be the one who died.” Your voice sounded different as you spoke, almost like it wasn’t your own.   
  
Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. The halfling’s attention bolted over to Seonghwa. “I think she’s had enough excitement for one day. She must be exhausted,” the elf explained, peering down at the halfling. “Thank you for delivering the food.”   
  
Yeosang’s face flushed as he looked apologetically over to you. “M’sorry, Miss! I didn’t mean to be a bother!”   
  
You mustered a polite smile for him. You knew he really didn’t mean any harm. “Thank you, Yeosang.”   
  
“I’ll take my leave,” he declared, rushing out of the room.   
  
Seonghwa closed the door behind him.   
  
The room suddenly felt stuffy, especially with the way you couldn’t meet your companion’s eyes. As much as you didn’t want to eat, you couldn’t deny the way the savory aroma made your stomach growl.   
  
“Eat,” Seonghwa insisted, starting to remove his jacket. He hung it in the wardrobe on the other side of the room.   
  
You shook your head.   
  
He pursed his lips, but reminded himself to be patient with you. He gently urged, “You’re going to make yourself sick if you don’t. At least take a few bites, you haven’t eaten since breakfast.”   
  
The grimace on your face only deepened, but you knew he was right. You begrudgingly picked up the fork on the plate and took a bite of potato.   
  
Seonghwa smiled and patted your head. “Thank you. I’m just worried about you,” he admitted. When your only response was a small “Hn,” he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. “Talk to me.” He slipped his feet out of his boots and set them aside.   
  
You took another mouthful of food, letting the silence hang between you. You really didn’t want to talk. Well, it was more like, what were you supposed to say? If this had never happened, what would you be talking about now? And then it occurred to you. Shoving your dinner around on the plate, it took a few more seconds to carefully sort out your words. “You know how I used to always say I wanted to kill whoever murdered my comrades? I never thought I  _ really  _ had it in me to take someone’s life.” You set the fork down and pushed the plate further away on the table. “...I guess I actually  _ do _ .”   
  
Feathering his fingers through his hair, the elf watched as all expression left your face while you stared hollowly at nothing in particular. You were drifting into dangerous territory, and he wasn’t going to let you beat yourself up any further. “There’s a difference between self-defense and cold-blooded killing,” he explained, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs. “You did what had to be done, or else…” He hesitated, not wanting to delve further into the “What ifs” of what could have happened. “Look at me,” he said, reaching forward to caress your thigh.   
  
You flinched at his touch, and guilt filled you instantly. It took a few seconds for your eyes to flicker over to him.   
  
He frowned deeply at your reflex, yet let his hand remain there. His voice was earnest as he explained, “You’re still you. Don’t ever let protecting yourself and standing up for what’s right change who you are.”   
  
“HOW?” You snapped with a sudden threatening gaze. “How am I supposed to go on living my life like nothing happened when all I can see when I close my eyes is a dead body?! I’ve relived the moment countless times in my head already!” Tears began to well in your eyes, and no matter how hard you tried to blink them back, they still fell. “Will this feeling ever go away?!”   
  
Seonghwa knelt before you and brought you into his arms, hugging you tightly. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question when he had lost track of how many lives he had taken--all with good reason, he would tell himself. The more he justified it, the easier a feat it became. But now, in front of you, how was he supposed to answer without sounding like a monster? “No,” he quietly admitted, “you just learn not to dwell on it if you don’t want it to destroy you.” He pressed a kiss on your cheek. “Don’t _ let _ it destroy you…”   
  
Your hands quivered as you reached around and clung to Seonghwa. Here he was, doing everything he could to make you feel better, and you had to admit that having him there was more of a relief than when he was gone earlier. “I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest,” you whimpered.   
  
He held you tighter. “That’s probably the adrenaline still coursing through your body. It might take some time for you to calm down.”   
  
“All I want is to forget…” You sat back in the chair and lifted the blanket still wrapped around you to wipe your tears. You finally met his eyes. “Help me forget?”   
  
Picking up on what you were suggesting, Seonghwa questioned you with his eyes. “Are you sure?”   
  
You nodded, taking his hand in yours to rub your thumb against. “Please…”   
  
Gripping your hand, Seonghwa helped you to your feet and led you over to the bed. As you lowered yourself upon the mattress, your companion began taking off the remaining layers of his clothes. You, meanwhile, had been in a simple shirt and leisure pants after the bath you took when you arrived at the tavern. You shrugged yourself out of them and lay bare on the bed, waiting for him.   
  
Once Seonghwa was just as naked as you, he climbed onto the bed, resting between your legs, and pressed his weight onto you like a safe haven. It was a long moment where you both stared at one another before he eventually soothed, “Keep your eyes on me. Focus on me.” His lips lowered to capture yours briefly before they trailed off down your body.   
  
You did as you were told, propping yourself up onto the pillows to watch him travel lower. When his mouth reached your inner thigh, he gave it a nip with his teeth and smirked as you moaned from the sensation. You were starting to get anxious and almost urged him to hurry, but his tongue soon eased through your folds and dragged up to your clit. Your mouth fell open, and your eyes never left his.   
  
The fire that danced in his own eyes only egged your moans on even more. He sighed, nearly growling at the taste of you when he dipped into your entrance. He could never get enough of you. Spreading your legs further apart, he brought one of his hands up to replace his mouth and slid its middle finger into your warmth. His tongue found your clit again and focused on it.   
  
Constant whines were flowing from your mouth to his ears. All you could do was grind on his finger while he ravished your mound. You reached a shaky hand down to entwine with his dark locks before you moaned, “More…”   
  
Seonghwa was smiling now, loving how you weren’t afraid to let him know what you wanted. Slipping in the next finger, his heart swelled as you praised his name all while stretching you wider. His eyes were on yours like a trance. “Does it feel good?” He asked, thrusting his fingers in and curling them to find that sweet spot.   
  
You gasped and nodded vigorously. “Yes! Yes,  **_yes!_ ** Right there!”   
  
“You’re getting really wet,” he commented smugly, breaking away from your eyes just enough to glance at the bedroom light. Electricity wasn’t often found in most towns, but usually in bigger cities. It was a pleasant change of pace. “I’m not used to seeing you like this at night…” He returned his look to you. “So pretty...” His voice dropped as his tongue dove back onto your clit.   
  
A flustered curse was uttered just before you tugged harder at his hair. “Hwa...I’m close--”   
  
“--How do you want to come?” He asked through his licks.   
  
“With you!” You rushed.   
  
Seonghwa didn’t miss a beat withdrawing his hand. You whined as his fingers left you, but you knew they would be replaced with something better. He crawled up to hover over you, his hard cock now resting against your warmth. He kept heavy eye-contact while reaching down to grab and coat himself with the juices on his fingers. “Do you want me inside of you?” His voice was low as he rubbed his head leisurely on your clit.   
  
Your pussy nearly jerked back from the feeling. You were so sensitive and so near climax that you could hardly think straight. “Yes! Please,” you begged.   
  
Leaning back on his feet, he took the opportunity to look you over. The sight before him was the very image he wanted ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life. His hand that was still wrapped around his length was now stroking it intently. The smile that came to his face as he finally met your gaze again, and the way he bit his bottom lip after...Seonghwa was the definition of a tease. “How badly?” He finally asked.   
  
Pouting up at him, you couldn’t believe that he would make you wait like this. Your hand glided down between your legs to start rubbing your clit. “Badly enough that I’ll come without you if I have to!” You proceeded to turn up your nose at him ( _ in jest of course _ ), which really seemed to work because his eyes widened...and then they darkened.   
  
“Oh? Is that right?” He inquired as he perked an eyebrow. His other hand slapped down on your thigh and massaged the tender flesh. “If you want to come that much, sweet-love, I’ll make sure to satisfy you.” You didn’t have time to respond as he aligned himself at your entrance and thrust in slowly.   
  
Every inch made your moans grow wanton as you scrambled to grab onto the sheets below you. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his.   
  
Once he was fully sheathed within you, Seonghwa licked his lips and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Too much?” He asked, concerned for your well-being.   
  
Now, your body had grown familiar with his over the time you’d been together, but it was still a tight squeeze in the beginning. You couldn’t deny how good you felt, though. He was touching you so deeply that it made your fingers and toes tingle with pleasure. “No, it’s fine,” you replied, gazing at him with pure arousal. “You can move.”   
  
Drawing his hips back, he gave you a tentative thrust, as if testing the waters, before he picked up the pace. He moved to lean on both hands on either side of your head, boxing you in as he surveyed your expression.   
  
You were watching him just as keenly when the warmest of smiles came to your face.   
  
That smile struck Seonghwa’s heart like an arrow. He smiled in return, an expression meant for you and you alone. If you would have told him a month ago that he’d be in this situation, wanting nothing more than to make a human happy, he would have laughed at the absurdity. Oh, how love could change a person, for the better.   
  
“I love you,” Seonghwa found himself saying.   
  
You stared at him in surprise at this declaration. It had remained unspoken until now--perhaps the hesitancy was from how new this bond between you was--but it was out in the open, and there was no turning back.   
  
Lifting a hand to caress his cheek, you had to agree that you liked being able to see his face in this light as well. Otherwise, you may have never seen the vulnerability in his eyes. “I love you, too, Seonghwa. You’re my everything,” you said softly, wrapping your legs tighter around his waist. Seeing as how you’d lost nearly everyone important in your life, he really was  _ everything _ to you at this point. You silently thanked the heavens for bringing him into your life when you needed him most.   
  
Relief washed through him. Leaning down, he brought you into a kiss, fierce and heartfelt. His hips picked up speed, wanting nothing more than to give you what you wanted.   
  
You sighed heavily, opening your mouth for his tongue. Your moans spilled out of the kiss, and Seonghwa’s grunts were growing louder. Your body tensed as it readied itself for release.   
  
The moment was so blissful, almost surreal, as your bodies moved together and reached your peaks. He filled you with his seed as your body pulsed and coaxed it out of him. It took a minute to come back to reality, but then you felt Seonghwa slowly pull out of you. You were expecting him to lay down beside you, yet instead you felt two fingers enter you again.   
  
“You’re not satisfied yet, are you, my love?” He asked, and before you could speak, his lips were on yours. You panted against his kiss, weak under his touch. Your hips moved in sync with his fingers, the palm of his hand pressing hard against your mound to build you up to another high.   
  
Your arms rose to cling around his neck, pulling him down as ecstasy crashed upon you like stormy waves upon a sandy shore. You cried his name, your body quaking while his cum-soaked hand worked you through the orgasm.   
  
You weren’t sure how long it was until you came to; Seonghwa had already cleaned you up and covered you with the blankets. You were worn out, physically and mentally, but everything felt...okay? At least for the time being. Glancing over to the table, you saw the dinner plate was gone and assumed your lover had left the room to return it to the kitchen. Your eyes fluttered shut and all you could see was Seonghwa’s face, smiling as he only did for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of your journey finally leads you to Yvemoore, the very place where you and your companion, Seonghwa, had business to attend to. Little did you know, the person you were both looking to find...was one in the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been months since I updated this, and anything for that matter, I’ve just been trying not to rush myself anymore. Anyway, I had fun with this and I really enjoyed bringing in a new character! And there are more adventures to come!

It was late. Dusk had quickly approached in the mountains, and the cold weather was setting in. In the last town, Seonghwa had bought you a new coat, one fit for the temperature as you traveled further north. Being a sun elf, Seonghwa wasn’t partial to the cold, but this was where Yvemoore was located and the place holding the business you both had to attend to.  
  
You trudged along the road, but soon you saw looming silhouettes of large buildings through the trees. Your heart was pounding as Yvemoore grew closer. You readjusted the bag on your shoulders and pushed through your weariness, walking even faster than Seonghwa.  
  
Seonghwa noticed your determination now that the city was in your sights. You had been traveling nonstop for two weeks, only resting in the evenings.  
  
You would have been there sooner, if not for the ten days you spent mentally recovering from the shock of your bandit incident. It had taken some time to feel _normal_ again. Yeosang helped with that, as he became a fast friend during your stay. Seonghwa had been your rock, of course, and you had accepted reality with their help. It was hard to say goodbye to your new friend, but Yvemoore was waiting for you.  
  
When you entered through the city gates, your eyes lit up at the sights. The street lamps were glowing brightly, town guards were stationed on various corners, and the nightlife was bustling. You came upon a street full of bars and hotels lined up, with entertaining melodies and savory scents filling the air. A small group of young ladies, dressed warmly and stylishly, passed by a bar only to attract some hoops from a few men standing outside. The women rolled their eyes and continued on their way.  
  
You had never been to such a large city; it put the last one to shame. You really felt like a small town human. You clutched the hilt of your sword. It gave you strength, and a reminder of why you came here. _He said he could be found on Marigold Lane._ You searched the street signs as you strolled through, fascinated the more you walked. Seonghwa seemed to know where he was going, though. His steadfast pace was heading in a particular direction. That’s when you saw it.  
  
 **MARIGOLD LANE**.  
  
Peering down the rather wide road, it looked like a row of businesses, each with two floors above them that seemed to be where some people lived. _But where will I find him here? He didn’t specify...That’s so like him,_ you thought haplessly as your eyes roamed around. You noticed a tall figure walking out of a shop and locking its door.  
  
Everything felt as if it were moving slowly around you as your eyes honed in on the person’s face.  
  
If you were paying attention, you would have seen Seonghwa open his mouth to say something along the lines of, “Yun--”  
  
Within seconds and without regard to your lover, you were bolting down the cobblestone street and screaming, “YUNHOOO!” You tackled them into a tight hug, causing them to drop their keys.  
  
The figure seemed stunned for a moment, as was Seonghwa. He was frozen in his tracks a few yards away as he watched you pull back from the person and grin up at them.  
  
A young-looking man with stark white hair was smiling down at you once he got a good look at whomever had approached him so... _rambunctiously_. He said your name in surprise before bringing you back into another hug. “It’s so good to see you,” he cooed before his eyes drifted to the elf. He tensed in your arms. Suddenly putting you at arms’ length, Yunho moved away and held out a friendly hand towards the other male. “Seonghwa! You came!”  
  
You turned your head as you were left alone to watch the two greet each other. You blinked in confusion. “You two know each other?!” You gaped.  
  
“I should be saying the same,” Seonghwa said, voice lower than usual.  
  
Yunho let out a nervous laugh at the situation. “Wait, were you two traveling together?”  
  
“Yes…” You both answered in sync before sharing a glance.  
  
“I was just going out for a drink...Care to join me?” Yunho asked.  
  
You went to accept until Seonghwa cut you off.  
  
“I’d prefer to speak privately,” he demanded in that stern voice you’d grown to love.  
  
Yunho fetched his keys from the ground and went back to the door he had just exited. “By all means.” He glanced over your face and reached up, caressing your cheek with his knuckles. “You’re freezing! Hurry, come inside.” He shot a smile over to Seonghwa as he began to unlock and open the door. “I know how much you hate being cold, too. Let’s get you both warmed up.”  
  
You bounced inside and followed Yunho upstairs as Seonghwa relocked the door behind him. You didn’t notice the uncomfortable expression on his face; you were too excited to _finally_ be reunited with Yunho. All you had endured had been for this moment.  
  
Once up the stairs and into an ornately decorated living room, you shrugged off your hefty backpack and coat while taking a curious look around.  
  
“I would have never expected the two of you to arrive at the same time...Together! How interesting!” Yunho exclaimed, going over to a fireplace to start warming the room up even more.  
  
“Yes, this is very interesting, indeed,” Seonghwa commented, removing his own bag and trenchcoat.  
  
You sat down in a chair near the fireplace. It was only then when you realized how cold you actually were. Your teeth chattered, and you fervidly rubbed your hands to warm them.  
  
Yunho heard the noise and suddenly insisted, “You need a hot bath. How does that sound?”  
  
You would have thought someone offered you a treasure chest of gold. “That would be lovely!” Bathing in cold streams grew old after such a long journey. Your eyes met Seonghwa’s gaze, and you were struck with a strange feeling. You couldn’t put your finger on it as he looked away to the fire. You felt bad for taking advantage of Yunho’s hospitality, and… “But I just got here. I don’t want to--”  
  
“Hush,” Yunho said with a smile. “You’re not imposing in the least. After all, you traveled all the way here to see me. We’ll have plenty of time to talk once you’re done.”  
  
You looked to Seonghwa again. “Is that okay?”  
  
The elf shook his head, still staring at the flames. “It’s no problem for me. Go ahead.”  
  
You gave a half-hearted smile, grabbed your bag, and followed Yunho to the bathroom. Then came the sound of water running before a door shutting. Yunho strolled back into the living room and gave Seonghwa a grin. “My dear, old comrade! It has been years since I last saw you...” He did a once-over of the elf and boasted, “and the years have been good to you!”  
  
“Come now, you’re just saying that,” Seonghwa teased sarcastically. He sat down in the chair you vacated.  
  
“I’m not! Trust me, a dragon knows beauty when it sees it,” Yunho said, pulling another chair over to the fire. He sighed in relaxation, yet couldn’t resist asking the question, “How did you meet her?”  
  
“I saved her life,” came the monotonous response.  
  
Yunho burst into laughter. “Why am I not surprised?!”  
  
Seonghwa crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands in his lap. “You two seemed chummy. I mean, she’s always been a chipper one...I’ve never seen her quite this enthralled, though. It’s strange.”  
  
“‘Strange’? Well, we haven’t seen each other in almost four years. She was obviously looking forward to seeing me.”

  
“Really? It’s only strange because she never mentioned you.”   
  
Yunho shifted in his chair. “How long have you been traveling together?”   
  
“A few months,” Seonghwa told him.   
  
A smirk came to play on Yunho’s lips, “I’m assuming you also didn’t tell her about me by her reaction. It goes both ways.”   
  
Seonghwa wanted to tell him off, but held his tongue. He had a point. Nevermind that, he had to move on. “She said she was returning a sword to someone in Yvemoore. Why?”   
  
“Why?” Yunho repeated.    
  
“Yes. Why exactly did you leave your sword with her?”   
  
“Hm? She didn’t tell you that either?”   
  
Seonghwa shifted slightly, clearly peeved that you didn’t. He obviously wanted Yunho to get to the point and answer his damn question.   
  
A smug look came to Yunho’s expression. He figured he might as well tell his former companion the truth. “When we first met about four years ago, she was living with a blacksmith and his wife. From what I understood, they took her in after losing her parents when she was too young to care for herself. I came to commission the blacksmith for a new sword.” He stared off into the distance, fondly recalling his memories. “She was a spitfire from the get-go. The weapon I wanted was to be made of a specific metal that could be found in a mountain nearby her town. She accompanied me to mine the ore; showed me where it was and the best way to get it. She knew a lot about the area, so we spent most of our time together while the blacksmith crafted my sword. I was there for six months.”   
  
“That’s quite a long time to forge a sword.”   
  
Yunho chuckled. “If I am to be honest, I stuck around longer than I should have. We had grown so close, and I didn’t want to leave her. She couldn’t come with me...you know that. Alas, the time came for me to continue on my travels, and I left my prior sword with her. I told her it could be a keepsake.”   
  
“She said she wanted to give the sword back to you.” Seonghwa then inquired, “And how did she know she would find you in Yvemoore?”   
  
“I learned of an illness spreading throughout her town. Her guardians succumbed to it. When I heard of this, I sent a message to her saying that I would be here for a while, if she didn’t get sick first.”   
  
_ “I’m looking for a friend. They’re the closest thing I have to family now.” _ Your words from the day Seonghwa met you rang through his head. You had lost so much. Oh, how happy he was to be by your side, never to leave you lonely again. “Well, she’s not ill,” he reassured Yunho. “She made it here safely.”   
  
“Thanks to you, old friend,” Yunho exclaimed, clapping a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Now. I have business with you that doesn’t include our little human.” He smiled kindly.  _ Too _ kindly.   
  
Seonghwa tensed, suspicious of his tone. “Why did you call me here?”   
  
“Your parents have been trying to find you. They get quite upset when you go off on your excursions without having a way of contacting you besides through me.”   
  
The elf rolled his eyes. “I do that on purpose.”   
  
“They know you do,” Yunho laughed. “They wanted you to know your younger sister is to be married in four months' time.”   
  
Scoffing at this news, Seonghwa moved to tap his fingers repeatedly on the arm of the chair. “You couldn’t have told me that in the letter?!”   
  
“You wouldn’t have gone! That’s why I’m here to escort you!” Yunho chortled. He grabbed a nearby messenger bag and dug around to retrieve an envelope. He tossed it towards Seonghwa. “Here's the invitation I've been waiting to give to you for _ three months _ . Your presence would be appreciated.”   
  
Yunho was a friend, but he was also an excellent swordsman amongst other things, as in being a mythical creature...Seonghwa would hate to have to fight him all to avoid his family. Letting out a huff of annoyance, he leaned back in his chair and frumped down a bit. “Appreciated? All I’ll be hearing is their nagging about how I need to find my own spouse.”   
  
“They just want to see you settle down and carry on the family legacy. Besides, wouldn’t it be nice to find your own sweet, elven bride?”   
  
Seonghwa tensed, but figured now would be the best time to tell Yunho. “I don’t need an elven bride when I have a human one,” he bravely asserted.   
  
As the seconds passed and those words sank in, Yunho’s eyes grew wider and wider. “Excuse me?!” The shadows cast on his face by the fire turned ominous.   
  
“You heard me. ‘Our little human’ is ‘ **my** little human.’”   
  
“This better not be some game to you, Seonghwa, or else I swear to the Heavens that I will send you there,” Yunho said lowly, his demeanor suddenly dangerous.   
  
“I assure you that she is the love of my life, and I want nothing more than to spend my days with her. She is in good hands,” Seonghwa informed him, earnest and true.   
  
Yunho narrowed his eyes on the elf.   
  
Seonghwa was left exasperated. Out of nowhere, all of his jealousy bubbled over. “I. Love. Her. How do I spell that out to you? Besides, you two were acting more like lovers than we were! How do I know you’re not going to take her from me?!”   
  
There was a long pause. Yunho tilted his head. “What? Are you serious?”   
  
“Yes! Tell me right now! What are your feelings towards her?!”   
  
Yunho grew quiet, merely watching Seonghwa with dancing eyes. He’d never seen him so flustered before. He eventually stood from his seat and crossed the room, heading to a cabinet. Fetching two glasses and a bottle from within, he filled them with a dark liquor. "She merely intrigues me," he eventually said, coming back to offer Seonghwa a glass.

Seonghwa hesitantly took it, but watched Yunho carefully as he spoke.

"She's a resilient human. Strong, amusing, all around lovely. I fancy her, Seonghwa, but not in the way you seem to. And I would never dare take her from you if you love her as much as you claim." He lifted the glass to his lips and sipped slowly.   
  
"...But you called her here."

  
"For her safety. It was the only way I could think to save her. She would be alone otherwise." Yunho lifted the glass to his lips before pausing to chuckle, “It’s not me you should be worried about, though. Wait until your family hears the grand news.” He sipped the drink.   
  
A clear look of disgruntlement settled on Seonghwa’s features. “The expectations they have for my life are suffocating,” he grumbled. “Why do you think I practically disappear for months on end?”   
  
“I’ve known your family long before your birth, and I know they have little restraint when it comes to voicing their opinions,” the humanoid dragon spoke, meeting Seonghwa’s gaze. “I feel I may understand you better than they do. You long for freedom, and yet you still do their bidding in the end.”   
  
“Not always…”   
  
“Oh? Tell me, when was the last time you defied them?”   
  
Seonghwa shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Yunho smiled knowingly. “Will you attend the wedding?”   
  
“ _ Seonghwa _ ,” your voice fraily called from down the hall.   
  
The elf leapt from his chair, gladly avoiding the rest of that conversation. When he appeared in the door of the bathroom, his face was ridden with concern. “What’s wrong?!”   
  
You were clinging to the door frame with one hand while the other kept your body covered with a towel. “I’m lightheaded,” you murmured. “I think the water was too hot.”   
  
Seonghwa kissed your forehead, bringing you into his arms. He glanced behind him where he knew Yunho was now standing. “Is the spare room upstairs all right for us?” He asked his friend.   
  
“Of course,” Yunho answered. “Take her up while I’ll get an extra blanket.”   
  
Helping you out of the bathroom, Seonghwa led you up the staircase to the third floor. On the left, there was a guest room with a large bed, wardrobe, and a few extravagant decorations. You laid down and immediately wrapped yourself in the linens already on the bed.   
  
When Yunho had returned with another oversized blanket, he handed it to Seonghwa who in turn covered you from your neck to your toes. “Is that better?” Seonghwa asked.   
  
You nodded. “Thank you both,” you whimpered, curling up into a ball on your side. The room had finally stopped spinning.   
  
Seonghwa smiled in response, though his eyes were still troubled by your sudden frailty. Going from being so cold to overly hot could mess with a person’s body.   
  
“Of course,” Yunho said, standing in the doorway. “If there’s anything else you need, just let me know.”   
  
Seonghwa went to stand from leaning against the bedside when your hand shot out from the blankets and grasped onto his wrist. He looked at you in alarm.   
  
Your bottom lip pouted. “Please don’t leave me,” you begged.   
  
The chuckle that came from Seonghwa’s lips was involuntary and harmless. “I’m going to get your things and I’ll be right back, silly girl,” he cooed.   
  
“I’ll grab all your things and bring them up. That way you won’t have to leave her side,” Yunho reassured him, immediately trotting downstairs.   
  
Seonghwa sat down on the mattress and gently moved your hand from his wrist to interlock your fingers together. “Yunho must really care for you because he’d never do that for  _ me _ ,” he joked.   
  
“Yunho’s like my big brother,” you mumbled. “He’s always had a soft spot for me.”   
  
“Ahh, so you  _ know  _ that.”   
  
“But yours is bigger, right?”   
  
Seonghwa’s breath nearly hitched in his throat. Just what were you asking? “What?!”   
  
“Your soft spot for me. It’s bigger than Yunho’s?” You opened your eyes and glanced up at him.   
  
He now realized what he thought you were asking and what you were  _ actually _ asking were two totally different things. “It is,” he said tenderly as Yunho walked back into the room.   
  
Yunho set everything down at the foot of the bed with a heavy ‘ **thud** .’ Going to the other side of the bed, he patted the top of your head and said, “We’ll talk in the morning. For now, get your rest.”   
  
“Okay,” you answered. You squeezed tighter onto Seonghwa’s hand.   
  
After excusing himself from the guest room, Yunho closed the door and his footsteps descended down the staircase.   
  
You sat in silence for a while with your lover, but then it came time for Seonghwa to pull away. Before you could protest, he said, “I’m going to get you clean clothes to sleep in and change out of my own, okay?”   
  
As much as you didn’t want him to move, you told yourself he wasn’t even leaving the room. He would be back in no time. “Nn,” you approved, retracting your arm back into the blankets.   
  
Once he had disrobed and redressed both of you for sleeping, Seonghwa turned off the light and approached the bed. He buried his way into the covers and held you close. Your head rested on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around you.   
  
You had almost lulled off when he began humming softly. You thought back to the days following the bandit incident, when you were at your lowest point, and how he used to cradle you and hum this tune. You had been in such a strange state of mind that you never really paid much attention to it besides how soothing his smooth voice was. “You hum that tune a lot,” you uttered into the darkness.   
  
Seonghwa twirled some of your hair with his fingertips. “It’s my favorite lullaby,” he informed you. A few seconds passed. You felt his chest swell with air before he began to sing in elvish. It was the same tune he would hum. It almost felt haunting, yet oddly calming, and you forced yourself to stay awake as it went on. This was your first time hearing his voice singing the words, and you knew that you were falling in love with him all over again.   
  
You fidgeted with the blanket hem to stay conscious. When he finished and the silence filled the room again, you glanced up at him. “What does it mean...if you don’t mind me asking?”   
  
He shook his head, as if it was absurd for you to insist he would mind. “In your language, it would translate to:    
  
_ Quiet now, my darling child, _ _   
_ _ For the time of slumber is upon you. _ _   
_ _ Dream of fields with wildflowers, _ _   
_ _ Trickling rivers, and the beaming sun. _ _   
_ _ Run amongst the foliage of memories, _ _   
_ _ Holding wisdom outweighing your years. _ _   
_ _ Grow to be wise and cunning, _ _   
_ _ Live with strength in your heart, _ _   
_ _ As those have before you. _ _   
_ _ Sleep well, my darling child, _ _   
_ _ For your ancestors watch over you. _ ”   
  
You smiled as he explained the meaning. “It’s lovely,” you replied. “I never knew you could sing like that.”   
  
Seonghwa shrugged. “I was formally trained in music growing up. It’s just not something needed for adventuring.”   
  
“Singing always livens up an adventure!” You exclaimed. “How many times did you let me sing as we traveled, and yet you never told me you had such a great voice?!”   
  
“You weren’t singing songs I knew!” He defended. “Besides, I’m not that good.”   
  
“Oh, hush, you  _ are _ !”   
  
Seonghwa embraced you closer to his side, bringing your lips firmly against his.   
  
Your heart nearly stopped in your chest as you felt the passion behind the kiss. You felt yourself growing dizzy again and forced your mouths apart before you got carried away. “Teach me the song?” You asked breathlessly. “In  _ your _ language.”   
  
A soft laugh escaped him as he abided by your wish to end the kiss. “I can do that,” he agreed.   
  
Almost an hour had passed when Seonghwa finally told you enough singing for that night. You had learned most of the song, including what each word and phrase was, as well as the inflections you should use. You were actually picking up on it quite quickly, but he felt you growing tired again.   
  
“But I want to finish it,” you whined through a yawn.   
  
“Tomorrow, sweet-love.” When you lifted your chin for one last kiss for the night, he gladly obliged.   
  
Your body grew heavy with sleep while Seonghwa stared at the ceiling for a long time. He couldn’t stop thinking about his discussion with Yunho. He hardly cared what his family had to say about him, but what he didn’t think he could handle was anything they had to say about  _ you _ . You were the one he wanted to protect. And then, the thought of his younger sister’s face when he didn’t show up for the wedding--well, that also wore on his heart. He could put up with his family long enough to make an appearance, and then he would whisk you away to live happily ever after somewhere.   
  
The more he thought of it, the more it was what he wanted.   
  
Seonghwa knew the right thing was to introduce you to his family as his lover, as the woman he wanted to spend his life with. Hiding you would only show his cowardice. No, he was going to take you to his hometown to meet his family, and to have you on his arm at the wedding. He loved you more than anything he’d ever loved in his life.   
  
You were going to meet his family, and they were going to love you, too.


End file.
